Business models and plans drive the delivery of computing services through a variety of structures, for example via shared pools of configurable computing resources that include networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services. Estimating the costs of procuring, installing and maintaining the computing resources required in any given implementation is challenging. Without accurate cost estimates, comparing and choosing between different plans and models, or between different equipment and provider-specific implementations of the same model or plan, may not be practical or possible. Cost comparisons are also useful for service delivery organizations for improving service delivery efficiency and cost models used during service delivery pre-sales engagement.